jurassic_park_ecologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Velociraptor Sornaensis
InGen Species ProFile InGen’s Bio-Genetics Company presents the Sornaensis raptors ' '“the cunning hunters of North Isla Sorna” The only species to have a form of feathering, with males having an incredibly small amount of the quills on the top of their head. They are also the one species to be the most sexually dimorphic, with males having a grayish blue coloration, with horizontal striping from the neck to the end of the tail, having produced red nasal crests, and quills; while females having white coloration, reduced nasal crests and no form of feathering. A change which we never have had a clear explanation for, with the closest being that they were slowly evolving these changing in the years. Unlike the original variations, these had shown very complex vocalizations, great intelligence, and a more natural form of companionship. Unlike the originals, these had the time to develop and learn, explaining their behavior a lot. Breed: Velociraptor Sornaensis Full Name: Velociraptor Ingensis Sornaensis Native Home: Asia Time Period: '''late Cretaceous Period '''Lifespan: 40 years Status: unknown Population: '''unknown '''Top Speed: '''75 mph '''Ecological Niche: small hunters Average Height: 6 feet Average Length: '''13 feet '''Average Weight: '''180 lbs '''Home World: '''Earth '''Social Behaviors: they are social animals, Forming packs from 4 to 12 individuals Vocalization: They are capable of advanced communication with others of their kind, enabling them to better plan out attacks on their prey, and they are also among the most vocal of Isla Sorna's bestiary, capable of communicating with over 2,000 different sounds including barks, hisses, chirps and screams. Another example of their intelligence is that from accounts from Alan Grant was that they have produced calls which where a form of language, this have been disproven. The “language” is exactly a true language, with it being more in common with a dogs or wolves form of communication. With simple calls, like a screeching one for help or a loud echoing one for long distance, they could be easily mistaken, but they aren’t that different than the howling of wolves or whining of a dog. They are capable of a broad range of very complex vocalizations, most notable are a deep resonating sound which they seemingly employ during hunting, and a sharp, high-pitched attack scream. They also appear to be more vocal in communication, using various sounds in an almost bird-like fashion. Diet: Carnivore; Like v.nublarensis they are specialist predators who employ the use of packs and strategy to bring down prey as big as themselves. They secretly stalk their prey from within the shadows of provided cover, and when the moment comes, they will spring out of hiding to launch an ambush, rushing at their prey as they chase it across the land using quick bursts of speed. Upon catching up, they will latch onto it from all directions, utilizing their teeth and sharp claws to rip into the victim, causing excess bleeding until the prey is brought down. With smaller prey, a lone raptor will pin it's victim to the ground with it's claws, then kill by biting the neck and suffocating it. V.Sornaensis preferably hunt medium and large prey items when traveling in packs. Observed sightings show that hadrosaurs are their most favored source of food. Commonly taken prey include Parasaurolophus, Corythosaurus And Edmontosaurus. Large Ceratopsians and Stegosaurs are sometimes included in the V.Sornaensis diet, along with Pachycephalosaurs. Large Sauropods and Ankylosaurs on the other hand are completely avoided. Solitary raptors exclusively only hunt smaller targets, with their favored prey being parasaurolophus, Gallimimus and small Ceratopsians. Range: formerly Isla Sorna Habitat: the Northern tribe territory spans from the old embryonics and Administration complex to las Tinajilas. Wide range of habitats from within the deep and lush jungles, grasslands And wetlands, even taking up residence in abandoned InGen sites. DNA Interpolation: (90%) modified Velociraptor Nublarensis DNA (10%) African reed frog DNA Predators: '''Despite their status as successful predators, Velociraptor must constantly compete for prey and hunting grounds with other carnivores of various sizes. To this end, they seek to avoid competition by hunting during specific times. They usually hunt at early times in the day such as dawn, but mostly tend to hunt at night. During the day, Velociraptor is frequently undermined by the larger predators that live in the North and South regions of the island. They tend to lose kills to the tyrannosaurs more often than any other predator they encounter. Other predators such as Carnotaurus and Ceratosaurus, aare also known to bully them away from their kills. However, the two greatest enemies of Velociraptor are Dilophosaurus and Large packs of compies these attacks mostly happe In areas where the three species coexist, competition over the same prey is known to occur. Violent confrontations between Dilophosaurus and Velociraptor have been recorded on a number of occasions, including one such encounter in which a lone raptor was mobbed and mauled by a pack of Dilophosaurus when it crossed into their territory, with the raptor dying from it's injuries a few hours later. Compsognathus on the other hand is often seen harassing Velociraptor and even raiding their nests, killing their offspring to eliminate competition. However, there are rare times where Velociraptor will mob compsognathus at kills when hungry or even chase them away from their territory. While often seen but not always recorded, fights between tyrannosaurus and Velociraptor can also occur. During the night, while they still contend with Dilophosaurus and compsognathus, they also meet competition from other nocturnal predators such as carnotaurus, Ceratosaurus And baryonyx. '''Site: they used to live on Site B. Diseases: they are very Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Hookworms, Avian Influenza, Avian pox, Cryptosporidium, Rabies, Ragged Tooth and Ticks. Breeding Behaviors: Raptors mate for life. Couples within a pack will typically take the alpha pair's lead to mate at the same time, so females lay their eggs together. This boosts the chances of their offspring surviving and encourages socialization between juveniles. over a period of 42 days the female will lay a clutch of 10-15 eggs which all members are incharge of watching over till hatching, some of the hatchlings after spending some time with the pack will either leave or stay. Eggs and young are cared for in nesting communities, in which all the adults of a pack will take turns in caring for one another's young. The chicks, while small and vulnerable, are kept in dens dug by the adults or other animals to keep them safe from large predators, and are fed on meat regurgitated by the adults. As the young grow, they begin to hunt small prey, such as lizards, mammals, and invertebrates. Raptors mate for life. Couples within a pack will typically take the alpha pair's lead to mate at the same time, so females lay their eggs together. This boosts the chances of their offspring surviving and encourages socialization between juveniles. Nests are built quite close to one another, often in difficult to reach areas far from the stomping grounds of much bigger predators. The chicks are able to move about with the adults soon after hatching, but being too young to accompany the adults on hunts, they are hidden in burrows or other small, cramped spaces where they wait until the adults return. The adults store regurgitated meat in their crops specifically to feed the young, and the alpha's chicks always take priority. As they grow stronger and more active, the juveniles begin to hunt small prey such as lizards, mammals, and invertebrates by themselves, learning co-operative behavior and vital life skills as they do so. Both raptor subspecies will ferociously guard their nests, and packs of Sornaensis raptors have been known to go to great lengths to retrieve any eggs or young that has been seized by a predator. Summary: Like all raptors They have high intelligence, having the ability to solve basic puzzles such as opening doors and testing weaknesses in fences. Sorna raptors are generally more active during the day. They are slightly smaller and more lightweight than their Nublarensis counterparts. This shown in the fact that they didn’t hunt the group of humans during the 2001 Isla Sorna Incident, initially, but turned aggressive when provoke, in this case being that one of the humans taking a pair of their eggs. This aggression included them chasing the human throughout Isla Sorna and, when chasing the humans, the group tried to change their attention to bigger and easier prey by running into a herd of Hadrosaurs, but the Raptors continued following them. To get their eggs back, they had set up traps, like using a human as bait to draw out more humans or trapping Alan Grant, but was driven away via gas grenades thrown by Eric Kirby. This aggressiveness was stopped when the group of humans gave back the eggs, with the Alpha Female and Male grabbing the eggs and leaving, with survivors saying that they A) Heard the sound of the helicopters and decided it wasn’t worth the kill, B) When Alan Grant used the copy of the Resonating Chamber to call for help, they thought it was real and decided helping another of their species was more than killing them, or C) They were only after their eggs, and knew killing the humans would bring more. Like the other variants, they are lead, mainly, by an Alpha Female with her mate being second in command, with the rest of the pack being a mixed of the both genders, but these mixture wasn’t seen by the group of humans during the 2001 Isla Sorna Incident. The respect from the other pack members to the Alpha is the complete opposite than the Nublar Variants, with in-fighting between them being almost none existent, and the respect the Alpha gives to the lower ranks is given back, with her most aggression given was a hiss to another member, who was attempting to attack a group of humans. V.sornaensis are seen as being more social and somewhat wise, yet aggressive when provoked. Though packs are sometimes led by alpha males, it is mainly females who assume the role of alpha. During mating season, it is the females who select their mates rather than the other way around. Mated pairs stay together for life and raise their young with assistance from their pack members. When the young are threatened by enemies, the parents become extremely aggressive and will defend them with their lives. They have a decentralized nervous system and are slow bleeders (despite a fast bird-like metabolism) making them very hard to put down. They have caused more employee deaths in Jurassic Park than any other dinosaur. We tagged the most dangerous animals with radio collars that transmitted warning signals. Work men carried little boxes that played a tone when a tagged animal came near, at which point they would flee in terror. After the accident at the park, a hurricane wiped out our facility on Site B. Lightning strikes caused power outages and the electric perimeter fences were rendered useless. Large carnivores broke out of their enclosures. There were reports of an explosion in one of the research facilities. We suspected sabotage. People began to panic. As our staff evacuated they tried to salvage as much research data as possible. We sealed off the town save for a few crucial gates (southward to the lowlands, eastwards to the power plant and lab). As we left we vandalized our own locking mechanisms. InGen tolerates no trespasses. Buildings were looted. Technicians and workmen crowded around the docks, fearing they might be left behind when the security ring collapsed. Armed guards stood watch. We had to leave the animals to fend for themselves. And that they did. To our knowledge, all raptor species bred still survive in the wild around our breeding facility on Isla Sorna. Infrared shows they keep to the center of the island. The raptors are extremely territorial. Our research indicates that despite being slightly smaller than the tiger morph, the regal morph raptors have a somewhat larger head in proportion to body size and are more intelligent. They display greater organization as a pack. The raptors are sexually dimorphic. The males are much more colourful than the females and are easily distinguishable. The males of the regal morph have red patches around their eyes and on their crests. They have keratinous quills along the back of their necks that can be raised if the animal is startled, or to display aggression. Raptor packs are ruled by a dominant female. The queen selects an alpha male and together they form a breeding pair. The alpha is often challenged by younger males for the right to mate. These confrontations often end in death for the loser. The animals breed in communal nests in densely forested areas, usually near a water source. Raptors are known to take part in cooperative breeding (where offspring from a previous mating help in raising their siblings). The non-parental care givers may be other potentially reproducing adults, or reproductively mature but non-reproducing subordinate adults, helping to feed and protect the chicks. Cooperative breeding is generally associated with reduced dispersal from the natal nest or range. It is unclear if this is a characteristic of the original raptors from which our animals were cloned, or whether they have simply chosen this method of reproduction due to limited space and resources on the island. They generally avoid larger predators, but they are very protective of their young, and have been observed to stand their ground in defence of their nesting sites. The Velociraptors are among the deadliest and the most intelligent of carnivorous dinosaurs cloned by InGen. Pack-hunters, Velociraptors stalk their prey slowly and patiently. One member of the pack will deliberately show itself, unnerving the victim in order to distract it from the oncoming attack from the other raptors hidden at the victims' sides and rear. A raptor's claws are used in conjunction with its teeth to rip and tear into the victim's flesh, inflicting terrible wounds from which it dies a slow, painful death through blood-loss or shock. A raptor may also employ its claws as hooks to climb up onto the bodies of large prey in order to reach the more vulnerable areas, such as the neck or spine. The Sornaensis Velociraptor is slightly shorter in height and more lightweight than its Nublarensis relatives, but what it lacks in brute strength it makes up for in speed and agility. It is built for high speed running, and it is one of the fastest predators on the island, capable of running at speeds of up to 75 mph across open land. The powerful hind legs also enable the Sornaensis raptor to leap to incredible heights, as well as deliver powerful kicks to send its killer claw slicing through the belly of its prey, spilling the intestines. Unlike Nublar raptors, which prefer to use sheer brutality and aggression to disable their prey, Sorna raptors are more cunning in their actions and motives; utilizing their environment to their advantage and taking time to formulate plans to lure their prey into carefully laid out traps. To avoid inbreeding within their ranks, raptor packs replenish their gene pools by frequently accepting fresh blood in the form of rogue adults. A thorough inspection is always carried out beforehand, involving the alpha pair sniffing around the newcomer while the rest of the pack forms a tight ring around the newcomer to prevent escape. The newcomer needs to be healthy, strong, capable, and submissive to the alphas of the pack; and the alphas will often snap or lash out to provoke the newcomer into a reaction. If the alphas are satisfied, they will allow the newcomer to stay, although a close eye will be kept on the new recruit for a time afterwards. If the newcomer is deemed too old and weak, diseased, not compliant enough to the alpha's standards or there is simply no room within the pack, it is likely the newcomer will be rejected, either being killed by the pack or chased from the territory. If a pack grows too large for local resources to accommodate its needs; or if tensions are running high between its members (typically after the death or displacement of an alpha), the pack will either attempt to kill off one another to reduce its members, or it will disband, with members often seeking out new packs elsewhere or simply going rogue for a time. Sometimes the pack forms again with at least a few of the same members within the same territory, when food becomes abundant again. Raptors are well known for their high intelligence. They are capable of advanced communication with others of their kind, enabling them to better plan out attacks on their prey, and they are also among the most vocal of Isla Sorna's bestiary, capable of communicating with over 2,000 different sounds including barks, hisses, chirps and screams. While both Velociraptor subspecies share the same intellect and are both capable of advanced communication between others of their kind, of the two subspecies it is the Sornaensis Velociraptor which is more inclined to use its communicative abilities to resolve disputes rather than resort to violence which the Nublarensis subspecies is prone to. Arguments are settled through vocalizations and body language rather than tooth and claw, with the occasional involvement of the alpha to prevent quarrels from becoming more serious. Physical altercations are rare, and only in extreme circumstances - i.e. a lack of food, too large a pack, old or sick alphas being challenged, or preventing rival packs from muscling in on their territory - do fights escalate to this level. The young, while competitive, do not normally attempt to kill one another off as Nublarensis raptor chicks do unless a chick is doomed from the start; for example if it has an affliction that renders it unlikely to survive beyond its infancy. The Sornaensis raptor is also a highly expressive animal, the male in particular thanks to his flexible quills. Before mating, the male shows off his strength and prowess to his partner by flicking his quills, lowering his body, swaying his hindquarters and vocalizing very elegantly, to which the female - if receptive - responds. Erect quills also indicates dominance, and it is considered insubordinate or an outright challenge for a lower-ranked individual to show his quills when facing the alpha male. Relaxed quills show submission, but the quills can also twitch involuntarily when the animal is confused or surprised. The most dominant males are also the most colorful, with the dominant male being the most vibrant. Other males of varying ranks are significantly less colorful, with the lowest ranked male being the dullest of them all. Rather than use of color, the dominant female is much more reliant on body language. This makes it easy for members of a pack to identify the most important individuals in the hierarchy. The Sornaensis Velociraptor is generally more active during the day, which reduces the chance of its nocturnal Nublarensis relatives from running into them and causing conflict.Category:Theropod Category:Raptors